Just FRIENDS!
by Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me
Summary: Hermione and Ron both insist that they are JUST FIRENDS...even to eachother. Will they ever see what everyone else sees? HermioneRon THIS IS A OneShot... the second chapter is just a dedication! It's kind of Fluff... Read and Review
1. Story

**Ok… just a little something something I came up with! I wrote it during English class… though I must admit, I never planned on it to be this long! I don't think I'll continue it… but if you all think I should, I think might. So let me know!**

**And check out my other stories… "Licking His Lips", it's sequel…"Twinkling Eyes and Cheshire Grins"…. "On the Couch"… "Good and Nerdy"… and "More Than Friends"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot!**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"I now announce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Bill Weasley." Fred called out above the crowd.

Bill and Fleur walked into the garden to applause. Of course it was a small wedding, times were too hard and dangerous to have anything big. Especially if someone knew the Golden Trio…. Or more importantly Harry Potter… were going to be there. Not many attended, just the families of both bride and groom, co-workers and best friends… and Hermione of course.

After a scrumptious dinner, made by Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur shared their first dance. As a bridesmaid, (Fleur had taken a liking to Hermione) Hermione was supposed to dance during the third song, along with the other bridesmaids and the ushers. For some reason, probably because they were such close friends, Fleur and Bill arranged it so that Hermione and Ron would have to dance. Hermione couldn't be happier, or frightened.

"Ok Hermione," she mumbled to herself, "DON'T screw anything up!"

Harry and Ginny were already starting to move around the dance floor to the slow paced song, as were all the other couples, when Ron finally approached Hermione stiffly.

"Ready?"

"Mhmm"

He placed his hands on her waist and she shivered from the touch. He raised his hands higher, thought about it, then slid them lower. He continued this for a few moments, lifting them from her waist and keeping them in the air, unsure where to put them.

"Oh honestly Ron!" She placed his hands on her waist and laid hers gently on his shoulders. All eyes were on the two. Well, the Weasley family, and the couples on the dance floor… except for Fleur's friend Anne, and Bills co-worker/friend Allen. They were in there own little world. Hermione and Ron were doing everything to avoid looking in each other's eyes.

Hermione saw Ginny and Harry watching her and she tried to smile, at that moment however Ron took a step closer and her heart skipped a beat.

Realizing the sudden change in their distance, he mumbled a quick, "sorry" and stepped back out so that they were once again at arms length. As the song started to come to a close Hermione looked into Ron's eyes and the two stared for a few minutes.

"Thanks for the dance." She said softly as she lowered her hands slowly.

"Any… uhhh… yea. No problem." She frowned slightly at his answer.

"Um, Ron… you can remove your hands now." With that his hands flew to his sides and his ears flared up. Hermione chuckled nervously before looking away.

"I should probably…" he pointed his thumb backwards.

"Yea me too… I should probably go check on…umm… things."

With that said they both turned in opposite directions and sped away from each other. Ron's ears glowing and Hermione's cheeks flushed as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"So close." Ginny whispered to her boyfriend.

"Yet so far." He watched as his two best friends left each other and busied themselves with something else.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"HERMIONE! Look out!"

She ducked as a beam of red light flew over her head. Another red flash shot over her in the opposite direction and she flung her hands over her head. Lights of different colours were racing back and forth above her head and she couldn't move in fear of being struck. Red. Blue. Orange. Red. Purple. Blue. Yellow. Red. A bright green light raced above her head, then... there was silence. No sounds except for the mumbles of the remaining battles. People were battling all around. Tonks was taking on Greyback after he tried to attack her, but Lupin was already racing to her aid. The twins were both in a battle with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione had been battling Bellatrix when her wand was knocked out of her hand. That's when… when…

"Oh no. No no no, please don't be dead." She turned her head slowly to the side that Ron had appeared on with her eyes closed, frightened of what she might see. "Please Ron don't be dead," she pleaded one last time before opening her eyes. He reached his hand down to her as he smiled.

"Don't worry, she missed. Harry hit her in the arm and the spell was off center," he pulled her up and handed her her wand. "Although I had already dodged it, so when it got hit off center I had to re-dodge it… almost hit me too. She took off after Harry though, lucky she did. I would have finished her off if she had stayed." Hermione was so happy to see that he hadn't gotten hit by Bellatrix's killing curse, she didn't even care about his gloating. She flung her arms around his neck and he hugged her back, a look of shock and comfort on his face.

Suddenly, they both realized what was happening and tore apart.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Don't... don't uhhh... don't worry about it. You would have done the same, we're… uh... friends." He said the word almost painfully, and both frowned looking away.

"We best get back."

"Yea. Good luck."

"Same."

They both retreated back to the ongoing battle and before long, all memories of their encounter were pushed to the back of their minds. Hermione found herself facing Bellatrix again. Harry and Ron were both close by as the villain struck her with some sort of grayish-blue spell. She fell to the floor in a heap. Harry took out Snape with a swish of his wand and rushed in front of Hermione. He picked up her battle as Ron sped forward. His battle with Flint forgotten, he kneeled down beside Hermione.

"Oh gods Hermione wake up…" he shook her lightly. She didn't budge. He pulled her head onto his lap and continued his pleading. "Please Hermione…" He used a recuperation spell on her, and she stirred slightly. She moaned, slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Mione please… I can't lose you. Not yet… not when I haven't even had you." He mumbled the last part as if he was ashamed. She stirred in his arms again, he sighed… she looked on the verge of death. She had already been wounded twice in this battle, and who knew what spell Bella had used.

"Come on Mione… fight off whatever it is. I need… I need you to stay alive. I don't think…" he hesitated. She looked asleep. He made sure no one else was around, except Harry, who had won his battle with Bellatrix and was now fighting Flint. "I don't think I could go on without you Hermione. You mean so much to me." Tears were forming in his eyes now. "Hermione I love you." He breathed the last sentence out as Harry rushed up behind him.

"Now you tell her mate."

"Wha'sat s'pose to mean Hare?" Both boys jumped at the sound.

"Hermione… you're… you're awake?"

"Mhmm." She looked at Ron through droopy eyelids. Harry looked between the two. The deatheaters were starting to flee, he took a sad look at Hermione and frowned. She looked really bad. He left them to talk and disappeared to help the rest of the order.

"Ron…"

"I… I… I'm sorry I shouldn't have… I dunno what I was saying."

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I… what? …I…" He hesitated and looked away. "Are you ok now?"

She tried to sit up straighter but slouched down in pain. "Ron…"

"Are you ok?"

She shut her eyes tight and slowly opened them half ways shaking her head slightly.

"Did you…you…" she drifted back into a coma and Ron found himself staring at her beautiful face. She really looked like an angel. After a few seconds, Lupin came up behind him.

"We have to get her to the hospital…now." He levitated her into the air and as the last of the deatheaters disapparated, Molly appeared with a portkey.

Tonks enlarged the portkey so Lupin, her, Molly, Harry, Ron, and Ginny could all hold onto it. Hermione wasn't drifting back into consciousness however, so Ron wrapped an arm around her and grabbed the portkey. With that they all appeared at St. Mungos, and the last Ron saw of Hermione was when they rushed her into emergency.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Ron, I know you're in there. Don't make me blow the door down. Mom will murder me, although I think she's about ready to murder you if you don't quit being a prat."

Ron looked sideways at the door from his bed. There was no way he was going to let Bill in. He already knew what Bill was going to say. Bill was going to say the same thing as Fred did, which was the same thing George wrote Charlie about, which Charlie wrote back to Ron about, which was the same thing Harry talked to Ron about, which was the same thing Ginny yelled at him about. He KNEW what Bill wanted to say, and he was sick of hearing it.

"Ron…I'm counting to three. One." Ron didn't move.

"Two." He turned his head back to face the ceiling…here it comes.

"Three." There was silence. With a bang, Ron's door flew open and Bill walked through. He used his wand to fix the door and sat on Harry's empty bed. He looked at his brother. "Why'd you make me do that?"

Ron stared blankly at the ceiling.

Bill gave a heavy sigh. "Why are you avoiding Hermione?"

Ron continued to stare, his hands not moving from under his head.

"Ron…she just got out of the hospital."

Ron stared and started to say the speech in his head before Bill even said it. _She's been in there for almost two weeks._

"She's been in the hospital for almost two weeks Ron."

_She came back here three days ago and when she tried to talk to you…_

"She got out three days ago, and when she tried to talk to you, you left."

_You've been avoiding her._

"You're avoiding her right? Do you think it's going to help win her over?"

_We all know how you feel… do you? You and Hermione love eachother._

"The whole family knows how you feel… the question is if you know? Hermione loves you too…"

Ron scoffed.

"And you love HER." Bill finished. Ron continued to stare working out the next part of the speech in his head.

_You've locked yourself in your room…_ or would it be…_Are you going to talk to her?_

"Why did you lock yourself up in here?"

The first one. So next will be _You haven't eaten in…_how many days had he been in here?

"You haven't eaten a proper meal in two days! Mom's worried."

_Why are you avoiding her?_

"Why are you avoiding Hermione Ron?"

_Why don't you want her to know how you feel?_

"Are you afraid about what her reaction will be when you tell her you love her?"

_Quit being a prat._

"Geez Ron… Quit being a PRAT!"

_Are you going to talk to me?_

"Are you going to say anything or just lay there staring at the ceiling?"

_Fine. I'm leaveing._

"Fine! I'll leave" Bill turned and swung the door open. Unlike the others though, before going out, he turned his head to look at his depressed brother.

"Hermione's leaving tonight…6:00 sharp."

Ron's head snapped in the direction of his brother and went to talk but found his voice had left him sometime during the past two days.

_No one else had ever said that!_

Bill shut the door behind him and Ron sat up. Hermione was leaving? He wasn't talking to her no, even when she came to the door, but he didn't want her to **go**. Hary said she didn't want to blast down the door, although she was more than capapble of doing so. No, Hermione had more class then that. Ginny said she was waiting for when Ron was ready. She'd be waiting a long time.

She had been at St. Mungos for almost two weeks and Ron had sat there for the first week while she was unconscious. Once she stopped slipping into consciousness for more than five minutes at a time, he stopped going to see her. She got out three days ago. Ron knew she came to the Burrow to talk to him about what had happened when he almost lost her…NO… he hadn't lost her…he NEVER HAD HER… and at this rate, he never would. Within half a day of her arrival, Ron had locked himself in his room. He couldn't face Hermione. He had let his feelings slip away from him when he thought she was dying, now he had to put up with the consequences. Personally, Ron thought it would be better to have Hermione leave without them coming face to face. Even if they all said Hermione felt…_something_… for him too… he couldn't risk their friendship. Sure it might work for a while, but what if something goes wrong? What will happen to their friendship? It would be in ruins, that's what. And as much as he wanted to be more then friends, he valued his friendship with Hermione too much… it was definitely better if she just left and forgot about what he said before they talked. But he didn't want her to go. He had to let her though…

_Hermione's leaving tonight… 6:00 sharp._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hermione planned on flooing to her parents. Tonks had taken some time off work to make sure she got back home safely. Hermione hugged her as she said goodbye. All of the Weasleys, except for Charlie who was in Romania, Percy and Arthur who were at work, and Ron, were crowded into the kitchen to say goodbye. Harry, Tonks, and Lupin were all there as well. Hermione hugged Lupin next.

"Thanks for your help."

"No problem… and thanks for doing research well you were in recovery."

"It was nothing… I needed something to do."

Hermione turned to the twins and they hugged her, each one kissing one of her cheeks at the same time.

"Come and visit when ever you like Hermy…"

"Yea… even if Ron is being a git…"

"We can lock him up…"

"Or knock some sense into him…"

"When you think about it actually…"

"You're too smart for him…"

"Yea… he would do much better with a slug…"

Hermione sighed when they mentioned him. "I'll visit… don't worry… and I'll be at the order meetings." She turned from them and was pulled into a breath-taking hug by Mrs. Weasley. Hermione gasped for air when she was released.

"Oh Hermione… are you sure you have to go. It really is nice having you here."

"Yea Mrs. Weasley… I should go see my parents. Besides…" She looked at the stairwell and added in a loud voice, "I wouldn't want to make anyone uncomfortable!"

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I suppose. He'll come around though Hermione…" Mrs. Weasley didn't know what Ron had said to Hermione, but she had a pretty good idea, Ron had an odd way of showing his feelings…he often found it difficult.

She hugged Fleur next, and then Bill.

"I'm sorry about my brother…"

"Don't worry about it…you two just got back from your honeymoon… don't worry about this. It's nothing." Everyone knew she was lying. If Ron couldn't come around, what friendship they had was definitely starting to fall apart.

Ginny came forward and hugged Hermione. "I'm sorry he's such a braindead flobberworm."

"Well we always did know that."

Ginny smiled…Hermione tried to return it. Harry came up beside the two as Ginny continued.

"Promise you'll write… and don't take my brothers actions to heart. He really did mean what he said. He just has trouble showing it." She stepped backwards to let Harry say goodbye. Before he could say anything though Hermione cut him off.

"I'll keep researching the hunt for the H…. you know. And I'll let you know if I find anything." He nodded. "And you know if you need anything all you have to do is shout. I left my phone number…you know how to use it… and I'm sure Mr.Weasley has a phone somewhere. Remember just give a shout." Harry nodded again and hugged his best friend.

"Do you want me to go drag Ron down here?"

"No… he'll come when he's ready."

Harry smiled solemnly at her. He raised his voice to a shout. "GOODBYE HERMIONE!"

She let a sad chuckle escape her throat as Mrs. Weasley stepped forward with the floo powder. "I'll send your bags after you dear."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"No problem dear. I'm sorry you have to leave."

"It's for the best… I suppose." Holding back tears, she took a handful of powder. She threw it into the flames and stepped onto the mantle. Her back was turned to the rest of the room and she was glad no one could see the stray tears that slid down her cheeks. She took in a deep breath and released it as she went to step into the green embers. A thump was heard and shouts echoed down the stairwell.

"HERMIONE. Hermione wait! Don't leave yet!" She pulled her leg out of the fire and turned her head slightly to look at the figure rushing down the steps.

"HERMIONE WAIT! Please. Don't go!" Ron jumped over the last six steps and pushed past his family. He reached Hermione and spun her the rest of the way around.

"Hermione…" He whispered as he looked into her eyes. He bent down and before she knew what was happening, he pushed his lips against hers and she shut her eyes. She stood on her toes as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered and the pain of leaving left her in a split second. In front of his family, Harry, Lupin, and Tonks, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her waist closer. She melted in his arms and all of her worries from the last year were gone. They stayed there for what felt like forever and the green flames of the fire died out.

He pulled back slowly and rested his forehead against hers. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and they just looked into each others eyes. Ron had made up his mind. So what if their relationship **_might _**not last…he would never know unless they actually had a relationship. His smile was visible, and she smiled shyly at him.

"Its about BLOODY TIME!" The two jumped slightly at Harry's voice. For the first time since Ron came downstairs, he realized how many people were there. All of the present Weasley's were watching with smiles from ear to ear. Tonks had her arm around Lupin and was leaning against his shoulder smiling broadly. Harry was leaning against the wall with a raised eyebrow watching his two best friends.

Hermione blushed so red that her face matched Ron's hair. With his arms still wrapped around her waist, and hers around his neck, his ears went as red as they could possibly get.

Ginny coughed slightly. "So um, Hermione. Does this mean I can leave the cot set up in my room for you tonigtht?"

Hermione looked at Ron and he met her gaze. "Would it be ok with you if I stayed?"

He pulled her closer again, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Would you want the cot in your room?" Fred asked as he watched his brother and Hermione. Bill smacked him on the back of the head and Ron ignored him. Instead he captured Hermione's lips again. When they broke apart they rested their foreheads together again.

"I'm sorry I've been such a prat lately."

"It's ok… I'm kind of used to it."

He chuckled softly and pecked her on the lips again. Fred and George started howling from the corner. "Dissed by your girlfriend!"

"Would you be his girlfriend now?"

"Or would that be moving too fast for Ickle Roniekins." At that Mrs. Weasley shooed the crowd out of the kitchen, leaving the new couple alone in peace. She glanced over her shoulder as she left, pretty positive that they hadn't notticed the new vacancy, and probably wouldn't ofr a while.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Arthur dragged himself into the house around 10:00 that night. Molly was in the kitchen humming with Fleur well they made hot chocolates for everyone. Bill, and Lupin were at the table talking. Arthur set his cloak on the hook by the door and kissed his wife on the cheek. He wondered what made her so happy all of a sudden. She hadn't been this happy since… well, since Bills wedding. He placed his briefcase on the table opposite Lupin and Bill and looked into the living room. Why was everyone smiling? Times were still dark. Besides everyone's smiles, nothing looked too out of the ordinary. Fred and George were playing exploding snap; Ginny was resting against Harry's knee's while he did some research; Ron and Hermione were snogging in the corner of the couch; Tonks was filling out some paper work near the…wait. Ron was downstairs? Kissing HERMIONE? He turned to his wife and she smiled, walking into the living room with hot chocolates. As she passed him she whispered, "Long story. It happened today before she left."

He nodded and smiled. He had a feeling that he would be seeing the two of them together a lot more often. Not that he was complaining. Hermione was already like a daughter to him. And her and Ron did make such a nice couple. They both needed it too. The war was frightening; everyone needed someone behind them that they could trust. Of course Ron, Hermione, and Harry had each other, but love was strong. Harry had Ginny to back him up no matter what, and Arthur knew that Harry would risk his life for her. Fred and George had their brother bond, and each had a girlfriend as well. Bill and Fleur had each other, and Lupin and Tonks had even come together. It was only natural that Ron and Hermione finally shared their feelings.

Ron had liked Hermione since his third year, although he would never admit it. And as Arthur looked at the two again, he knew it was something that would last. Something that would last for a long, long time.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hermione woke up around 1:00. When she stirred Ron woke beside her. The two had fallen asleep after an extremely long snogging session on the couch.

"Hey…"He said as she smiled at him from her position.

"What time is it?"

"1:00"

"uh."

"Tired?"

"A little."

"Come on." He went to get up but she stopped him.

"Can't we just stay here tonight? You must be sick of staring at your room."

He smiled at her and pulled her closer, wrapping the blanket his mother had left around them both. As she started to doze off again he leant towards her ear and whispered.

"Hermione?"

"hm?"

"I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too Ron…I love you too."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**That's it! Let me know if you think I should continue it!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Dedication

**This Story, this lovely, lovely story, I meant to put in my last chapter… is dedicated ****to Rucha! One of my best friends becuase I know how much she loves Ron/Hermione… so I just wanted to say that this is for her! Luv ya… (In a friend way :P)**

**-K i m m ii**


End file.
